


Flavor

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: She knew them all by their techniques.





	Flavor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



She knew them all by their techniques.

Arin was delicate, as if he were afraid of bruising her skin. His tongue was playful and kittenish, hinting at wickedness combined with a strange sense of gentlemanly tenderness. He wanted to know if it was working, if she liked it, as he pulled her legs up over her head. Had she really come? Of course she had. She did every time.

Dan was enthusiastic. She swore if he could he’d bury his whole face between her legs. He always surfaced shiny and sticky and grinning almost stupidly. “I’m sorry, baby. Your pussy’s just so fucking beautiful,” he’d say, and dive back in.

Ross knew her like a book. He could probably eat her out in his sleep by now, and yet he made every single moment heart-pounding and unique. He liked to pin her gently down, squirming against a butcher block or the side of the house. He liked proof that she’d come – a soaking rain. She gave it up every time.

Barry was very sweet when she straddled his ears and squares up her hips, squatting over his bearded face. His eyes were shiny when she looked down at him and played with the edge of his hair and held on to a pillow for dear life. He was shockingly strong when he wanted to be; like a vibrator buried in a soft stuffed animal.

Brian was technical about it. He wanted to know if the amount of pressure he was using did anything for her. His tongue made concentric circles followed by long dashes. It wasn’t clinical but she swore that if he could use a scale on her clit he would.

Suzy was playful and yet wicked, good with her clever fingertips, laughing when Holly buckled and cried out. She knew Holly’s anatomy like the back of her own hand but liked to draw it out, make her wait for it. But she came hard and long with Suzy, which to Suzy was a point of pride.

Vernon was painfully shy about it. He blushed from toe to head and begged her to bend over so he could eat her out from behind, a hand strumming her clit and his fingertips clutching her ass. It wasn’t anonymous but it was rather strange, bending herself away from him, facing into the sunrise.

She knew them by the feeling of their hands, the brush of their tongues, and the heat of their bodies. IT was exciting and unfamiliar and familiar and tender. A million things at the same time. And Holly cherished them for their differences, and their glorious sames.


End file.
